hiden
by naruko88558855
Summary: hiden and kakuzu are in love. 2 car drifting girls are suck in to the naruto world and meet the akatsuki.
1. my oc

hild=

street name=dkk (d drifting,k king,k killer).

looks=she has long strata silver hair that go,s down to her a bow 6,1 large breast eyes small pink ways hase long nails that are silver or blood red or piers algater brows milkey whit skin.

favorite colors=silver,black,blood red,red

personality=cursing main thing,good at fiting,loves her god (jame),mean to every one,gold digger.

hobby's=car drifting,car racing,sacrificing things,giting in to fites,cursing at things,hating things,sing,band,knives,.

age=235

gender=female

story=mom killed by dad when she was 3 she when beat and hit till she when 7 she ranaway at 7 and met jame(her god)when she whose on the met clima and she tock her in and fed her she tot her how to drifft and race when she whes 12.

clima=

street name=stitches

looks=she has long brown hair that go,s down to her back shes 6,5 large breast ddlxx whes born with no pyiples in red eyes with lite green owt line has large stitches on back,neck,legs,arms,cest,stomach,hip,s,butt,and has 2 large stitches on the coner,s of her lips to her small dark pink tand skin.

favorite colors=black,green,red,brown

personality=she is strong but kind vary good at stitching things loves money can fhite vary good and doesn't tack crap from no body.

hobby's=car racing,car drifting,work,t for the mob as there doter,macking money,guns.

age=258

gender=female

story=aband at 3 she met a group of mobsters and they tock her in as one of them and fed her and show her the ropes of the mob and showed her how to race and drift at the age day the group whes killed and she whes up set and wonted revenge she fond them and killed her way back she met hild at this time she whes 15 and lonely she toke her in lieck the mobsters did to her.


	2. WHAR THE HELL ARE WE!

fuck you clima im not going up there you assface!hild yelled from down the hall of big mommas strip gist side and yelled back(gist do it I need money and I wont to go shopping for some new car parts).hild stormed owt of her room and slammed clima door open and yelled(well if your going shopping then I am to but for some new shoes).clima said in a calm voice(ok gis do it gessssss)hild stormed owt of the room yelling(fine bitch!).hild walk to the stag and jump on to the pole and start dancing clima went back to counting her money.a bowt a 1:00 later hild,s show whes over she hop down from the stag and walk back to her room and got walk owt her room and when to clima walk in and clima whes dresst as walk owt of big mommas strip club with their money and as thay walk owt hild phone buzz for a text hild read it and yelled(yes there a drifting race you coming).(ok)clima ran to her mustang and crack it and pust the petal and speed yelled(what the hell man you bitch)she jump in to her charger and speed off be hind got to the party their where someny car and peppul walking a park her car and walk over to clima and said(hay won go race)clima surge and said(shear gis go ta now engine and turbo boosters lets rid).hild jump in to the car and clima drove to up to the race start and sam Miwok pulls up next to them with a stupid grin on his yelled over to clima and hild(hay dosh bags come to lose I bet I can bet you)hild yelled back(shut up dickhead you now we can bet you with are hands be hind are head assface bitch).then a women in a bikey with a fur coat on walk in to the mite of the street and said(ok lady's and getlmen you now we cand do what every we wont where in London baby now we only got one rule don't tack the bate).then she tock off her bro and put it on her wast she put one hand up and punted at us and said(redy(punted to m)stedy,she tock her bro off her wast and put her hands up and yelled(GO!).clima and hild step on the gas with m rite be hind thim._flashfowherd_ CRASH clima and hild car flipt over and cot on fire clima crowd owt and flipt over to have a gun potid at her mang to choke owt(whey).the man said(it had to be done)he shot the gun in to the gas tank and the car blow up killing hild and walk up wit a headachy she look up and sheu a lite blue sky with white clouds she role over and clima whes sleeping next to her in a big pile of dark green grass hild smiled and shot strata up and yelled(WHAR THE HELL ARE WE).


End file.
